Rising Heroes (Book 1)
by ajlutz04
Summary: Isabel and Xena are best friends that end up spending gym class running for their lives. When they discover their true identities as demigods, they discover that there's WAY more to come. After BoO, and is the first book in a series. This is my first fanfic, and the story is way better than the summary, so please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first fanfic, so bear with me. Sorry if I make any grammar mistakes, but like I said, first fanfic. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

 **Isabel's POV**

I didn't want to be running for my life in the middle of Providence, Rhode Island. But I was. With my best friend and a goat boy. But I guess that proves my point of having a screwed up life.

Okay, so maybe I should explain that.

"Hey," Xena Meyers, my best friend greeted me. I smiled at her as she walked up to my locker.

You see, Xena was a bit… different. She had short, jet-black hair in an emo style. Light freckles dotted her nose. Her eyes were electric blue with gray flecks. She didn't wear any makeup other than the black cat-eye eyeliner she wore every day. We were both fifteen, but our styles were totally different. She had on a black tank-top under a red-and-black plaid flannel, torn-in skinny jeans, and black leather combat boots. She was kind of punk, and had an I'm-going-to-kick-your-butt-if-you-even-think-about-messing-with-me-or-my-friends kind of attitude. I was a whole different story.

I had long, golden-blonde hair styled in corkscrew curls, lightly suntanned skin, hazel eyes, and a bit less of a kick-butt attitude. I didn't wear any makeup, and like I said, totally different styles. I wore a more simple getup- loose white tee shirt, light denim skinny jeans, and black Converse high tops, which went up to the middle of my calf.

We might've been totally different, but we were best friends. "Hey," I said back, smiling at her. We were in the hallway of our high school, in Providence, Rhode Island. Our next class was gym, a class I was actually good at. Xena said I had some serious issues for liking gym, but I liked it anyways.

We headed towards the locker rooms to change, making small talk every once in a while. Mostly talking about our families and stuff, but what else could we talk about? We both had our family issues.

You see, Xena and I didn't know our dads. It was just me and my mom at home, and Xena lived with her mom, stepdad, and younger stepsister. I always asked my mom about my dad, but she wouldn't say much about him, just that he was a very great guy.

We reached the girls' locker room quickly, and hurriedly changed into our orange-and-white gym uniforms and stuffing our regular clothes into a locker. I quickly tied my long hair back into a ponytail, Xena leaving hers down since it was so short.

I walked into the gym with Xena. "So, how fun do you think gym is gonna be today?" I asked her. She raised her eyebrows. "Isabel Truan, you need to see a doctor, now." I snorted as we joined the group of students all waiting for the coach to announce our activity. What I didn't know then was that we wouldn't get the chance to be told our activity for today.

As we waited, I felt a frantic tap on my shoulder. "What, Xena?" I asked, turning to look at her, but instead of seeing Xena behind me, it was a boy that looked pretty freaked out. I noticed that he wasn't wearing gym clothes, which was a bit weird, but he looked about my age.

He looked me with his frantic green eyes, and said, "Run, now." That caught me a bit off guard, but before I could ask what he meant, a deafening _BANG!_ echoed thorough the gym. I heard several students scream, but I couldn't tell what they were screaming at.

I spotted Xena, and was shocked to see that the green-eyed boy was pulling her wrist, running towards where I stood. When they reached me, the boy, looking even more terrified, yelled, "Run! I'll explain everything later, but you have to run!"

That's when I saw what the other kids were screaming at. My eyes widened at the sight of it. The huge, ugly, one-eyed _thing_ that crashed thorough the gym wall and was charging towards us. "What is that?" I yelped at the boy. He grabbed my wrist and ran out the gym door, dragging me and Xena behind him. He let go of our wrists so we could run faster.

When the three of us finally got outside, the cold air slammed into us like a wall, the wind whipping all around. Since Xena and I were wearing gym shorts, the cold was kind of intense. Suddenly, the green-eyed boy started removing his pants. "Okay, no, keep your pants on!" Xena yelled. But then I noticed something else- that he didn't have legs. Not human legs, anyways.

The boy kicked off his shoes, revealing hooves. Wait, what? "What _are_ you?!" I asked, stunned. He looked at me, his eyes large. "I'm a satyr. The name's Mason, but that's not important now. You have to trust me!" Before I could respond, a roar came from inside the building, and it sounded close.

"Let's trust him," I decided, and ran after Mason. So, that's how we ended up running for our lives in the middle of October. Great story, right? Wrong. Because the story doesn't end here. In fact, it was just the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, that was sort of a cliffhanger, them running from the Cyclops! SO, here's chapter 2!**

Chapter 2

 **Isabel's POV**

As we ran, I got colder and colder. I wanted to stop, to ask what the heck was going on, to do something, but I couldn't. The thing was right behind us, getting closer. I wanted to know just what the thing was, but at the same time, I didn't.

"What do we do? We can't run forever, goat legs!" Xena yelled at Mason. He looked offended for a moment, then yelled at her, "I don't know! Block its path!" I groaned and shouted back, "With _what_?"

Apparently, I found the answer myself. A large branch hung loosely from a tree. _Maybe,_ I thought, and yelled, "Mason! Do you still have one of your shoes?"

He nodded and tossed me one of his sneakers. Turning around, I threw the shoe as hard as I could at the almost broken of the branch. Thankfully, the branch snapped off and landed in the way of the thing. Finally, my good sense of aim came to be useful!

I turned away and continued to run away from the beast at top speed. "Nice one!" Xena grinned. "So, what now?" Mason seemed to consider her question for a moment. Finally, he asked, "Is there a car place near here, by any chance?"

We ran the whole way to the car dealer's, not looking back. I knew that the thing was still behind us, I had just slowed it down.

We hastily climbed into the first car we saw- a black car that had a price sticker in the window. I began to realize something. "We don't have the keys!" Xena and Mason began to realize that too, and Xena suddenly brightened. "I'll hot-wire it!" We stared at her. "What?" she asked. "I've hot-wired cars before."

Deciding not to question it further, Xena climbed out of the car, managing to hot-wire the vehicle quickly. She climbed back into the driver seat, knowing more about driving than Mason or I did, and pulled out of the lot.

So we were technically breaking the law, with theft and underage driving, but this _was_ a life-or-death situation.

"Okay, so do you mind telling us _what's_ going on?" Xena asked Mason, who sat shotgun with irritation. Mason fidgeted in his seat. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"Do you guys have anything… _different_ about you?" We looked at him. "Well for starters, we're being chased down by… whatever that thing is," I retorted. "It's a Cyclops, and I mean do you guys have, like, ADHD or something?"

We stared in stunned silence. He just said that we were being chased by a Cyclops so casually that we almost missed it. After a minute, I replied, "Yeah, we both have ADHD and dyslexia. Why?"

"Because that's a sign," he muttered. "A sign of what?" Xena asked suspiciously. "A sign that you're demigods."

The car almost swerved off the road when he said that, but Xena quickly got the car back in line. "What?!" she shouted in disbelief. "Come again?"

"Look, do either of you guys not know one of your parents?" At the same time, we said, "Dad."

"Well, then that means that your fathers are gods. I'm not sure which ones, but we'll find out soon enough," Mason explained. I let that sink in. My dad, who I'd never met, was a _god_?

"What do you mean, my dad's a god?" I asked him. He turned from his seat to face me. "I mean that he's a Greek god that lives on Olympus."

I couldn't believe this. He had to be lying, right? It had always been my mom and I, so I just assumed that he had just left her. Oh god, my mom! What was she going to think when I wasn't coming home after school? My vision blurred, and tears began to roll down my cheeks. I loved my mom a lot, and I knew she would go crazy with worry if I just disappeared.

Xena must've seen me crying in the rearview mirror, because she said, "What? What's wrong?"

"My mom," I said quietly. Her eyes went wide, and she immediately understood.

She knew my mom, and she knew how my mom would freak out if I didn't come home. My mother was a beautiful woman- clear, fair skin, very skinny and fit, not very tall but not really short either, straight blonde hair, pretty brown eyes, and extremely kind. I loved her more than anything, and I knew she felt the same about me. Her name was Mariah Truan, so even her name was beautiful.

"We'll figure it out," she assured me. She turned to Mason. "Where are we going, anyways?" Mason squirmed in his seat and muttered something I couldn't understand. "What?" we asked in unison. "Um, please don't hurt me, but we need to go to Long Island. Long Island, New York."

After some colorful shouting from Xena, we decided that we'd lost the Cyclops, since he didn't seem to be around anymore. She pulled over so we could sleep some, since it was about sunset.

I fell asleep quickly, and I had a weird dream. I was standing in front of a board of photos, in what looked like some kind of jungle-like living room. All but two photos were blurred.

The first photo was a photo of six teenagers. Two looked older than all of the rest, and another girl looked younger than the rest. The two older teens were a boy and a girl.

The boy had messy raven hair and sea-green eyes. He wore a lopsided grin, and had his arm around the other older girl. She had her curly blond hair in a messy ponytail and stormy-gray eyes. She looked intense, like someone you don't want to mess with.

Another blonde boy stood with another girl that looked about his age to the right of the raven-haired boy. The blonde guy had electric-blue eyes and a scar on his lip. His arm was around the girl next to him. The girl was beautiful without trying. She had choppy brown hair that had small braids in it. Her eyes were a warm brown.

On the stormy-eyed girl's left were another girl and boy, the girl looking younger than the boy.

The boy had dark, almond-shaped eyes and was well-built. His hand rested on the shorter, younger girl's shoulder. The girl had chocolate skin, dark, frizzy hair, golden eyes, and looked a bit sad. **(A/N: Leo isn't in the picture because the photo was taken after his death)**

In the second picture, there was a large group of kids. I couldn't make out all of the faces, but I gasped when I saw two that I recognized- mine and Xena's.

Before I could see anymore, the dream changed. I was in a grassy area, I could tell, because I was laying in it. Two faces were looking down at me. They were crouching by me, a boy and girl.

The boy was a bit scrawny, and had unruly blonde hair and silver glasses over his gray eyes. A look of pure fear and worry was on his face.

The girl looked about the boy's age, but she looked kind of like a DJ. Her choppy hair was dyed light purple, and she wore dark makeup, making her violet-colored eyes stand out.

They looked scared. I tried to move, to speak, but I couldn't. I just watched as a tear fell down the girl's cheek.

Before I could see more, the dream faded, and I woke to banging and screaming. I looked out the car window, and found myself screaming too. We were being attacked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, another cliffhanger! I feel a bit evil right now…**

 **Almost forgot- Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO or HoO series. I don't own some of these characters. I own only a few characters and the plot. So on with the story:**

Chapter 3

 **Xena's POV**

So basically, I've had a freak-show day. I've been driving a stolen car across the state, been told that my missing dad was a _god,_ and now I'm being attacked by a giant monster. Again.

I almost fell asleep, until that monster came to beat up our getaway car. It looked like a giant scorpion, and in case you didn't know this, scorpions are _not_ like cuddly little kittens. Scorpions are the kind of creatures that eat kittens for breakfast. The thing was, this was basically that, but supersized.

It was banging on our car, on my side. It already broke my window, and was making an effort of trying to grab me. "You better come up with a way to get rid of this thing, or I'll make sure it eats you first, goat legs!" I yelled at Mason.

"They should be here by now!" he shouted, and confusing me, as usual. But then, just as the scorpion was about to make a grab for me, it froze. _What the heck_ I thought, _why isn't it…_ Then the monster _exploded_ into gold dust. Just exploded, right then and there.

What I didn't expect to see was a girl that looked around my age, fifteen or sixteen, standing right where the scorpion stood a minute ago. She held a silver dagger in her hand and wore battle armor. "Are you okay?" the girl asked.

It took me a minute to come back to my senses and respond, "Well, we just stole a car to run away from a Cyclops thing and were attacked by a giant scorpion. Everything's just great!"

The girl just rolled her eyes and looked at Mason. "We brought the van and a few others. Chiron will be waiting at the Big House for them." He nodded and got out of the car.

"Well, come on," the girl said. Isabel and I reluctantly followed her and Mason to a white van parked on the other side of the road.

Inside were three other kids, two boys and a girl. Two of the boys looked really similar- both had unruly brown hair, blue eyes, and freckles. They were both tall and skinny. One was a few inches taller than the other, but other than that, they looked exactly alike. The girl looked about seventeen, and had a really hyped expression. She had very long dirty-blond hair tied back into ponytail, light brown eyes, freckles, and was extremely fit.

"Connor, Travis, try not to prank these girls yet, if you can help it," the girl with the silver dagger said. The boys had crazy troublemaker grins, and said in unison, "We can't."

The girl with the dagger turned to me and Isabel. "I forgot to ask, what are your names?"

"I'm Xena, and this is Isabel," I told her. She nodded. "Well I'm Piper. Piper McLean."

 **Okay, so I decided that Piper would lead the rescue squad, because why not. I might be slower on updates later since winter break's almost over. But the story will go on! I'm thinking about writing another PJO/HoO fanfic, an AU one. Any suggestions for this story or the AU one would be nice, so please leave a review! Please bear with me, the story will get better, I swear on the River Styx!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, Piper, the Stoll brothers, and one of my OC's, a daughter of Nike, are taking Xena, Isabel, and Mason to CHB! You will get to see more characters in this chapter, and find out who Xena's godly parent is!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HoO, or most of these characters. Rick Riordan does.**

Chapter 4

**Isabel's POV**

It was a long drive to wherever it was we were going, but the two boys in the back, Connor and Travis, made it interesting when they dumped a random stash of ice down the back of Xena's shirt, and I had to hold her down after she punched both of the boys in the face. I turned to them. "Sorry, she has a short temper. But I guess you've figured _that_ out by now." The taller one looked at me like he was planning what kind of prank they should pull on _me._ "Don't even think about it," I warned. But I did notice that the shorter one looked at me with something I couldn't quite understand… interest? Curiosity, The girl with the dirty-blond hair looked crazy; like she was ready to take on any challenge someone threw her way, if they even dared to.

The person that made me the most uneasy, though, was that girl Piper. She was the girl from the photo from my dream, and I knew that much. But instead of having just brown eyes, her eyes changed colors, like they couldn't decide on one. She had the same choppy brown hair with the random braids, too. She was pretty, but seemed fierce.

"So," Piper began, "Have there been any signs yet?" I looked at her while holding down a struggling, angry Xena. "Signs of what?"

"Signs of who your godly parent might be," she replied. Mason considered this. "Well, Xena's good at hot-wiring, and Isabel can throw really well, plus she has good aim." Piper nodded as he spoke. She looked like she was trying really hard to think, but just then, the van stopped. I realized with a start that the driver was covered in eyes, all over his body. I tried not to stare as we climbed out of the van, onto a hillside with a tall pine tree at the top.

"There's nothing here," I observed. Piper gave a small smile. "Oh, but that's where you're wrong."

"Hey, I bet I could beat all of your sorry little butts up the hill," the girl with dirty-blond hair said, talking quite fast. "I'm sure you could Nora, but that's not really our biggest problem right now," Piper said, clearly annoyed by the girl Nora's challenge.

"So, who's your parent?" I asked Piper, just out of curiosity. "Aphrodite, goddess of love, beauty, and Lady of the Doves," she replied in a flat tone. Wow. She didn't really seem to act like the daughter of the love goddess, but I decided it was safer not to question it.

When we finally reached the top of the hill, my eyes widened at the sight below us. At the bottom of the hill was a huge camp. There were all kinds of different buildings, all unique. Piper began walking down the hill, toward a tall blue house with a wraparound porch.

When we were about halfway there though, Xena froze. "Xena?" I asked. "What's up?" The last thing she said was "The sky," before collapsing. I caught her before she could hit the ground. The others stopped, just noticing the situation. I also saw that a blonde boy, who stood a few feet away, stop to look.

"Xena?" I asked again. She wouldn't move. She was still breathing, which was good, so she was just unconscious. Suddenly, she straightened. Xena was standing up, but she still seemed to be unconscious. A spark lit up around her hands, and her eyes snapped open. What the heck was she doing?

 **Jason's POV**

I was on my way to the Big House to talk with Chiron when I saw Piper and a group of kids all looking at a girl that seemed to be unconscious. Travis and Connor Stoll were laughing, but stopped when they realized that the girl passed out. Even Nora Carson, daughter of Nike, slowed down. There were two girls I had never seen before- one had curly, golden-blond hair and looked about fifteen. She held the unconscious girl, who looked about her age. She had short black hair that covered half of her closed right eye.

"Xena?" I heard the blonde girl ask urgently. She must've been talking to the girl in her arms, when the girl straightened.

What happened next was kind of a game-changer for me. Sparks flew up, becoming bolts around the girl. Her electric-blue eyes snapped open, and she yelped. Suddenly, the thick, swirling bolts around her stopped. The girl, Xena, froze. Everybody did. Piper moved first, kneeling down by Xena. The blonde girl and the others all followed.

Piper said, "Hail Xena…"

"Meyers," she said weakly. "Hail Xena Meyers, daughter of Zeus, Lord of the Skies."

 _ **-LINEBREAK-**_

 **Xena's POV**

Whatever just happened, it freaked the crap out of me. And that girl, Piper, just called me a daughter of Zeus. My dad is _Zeus_!? I may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but I'm pretty sure he's the all-powerful king of gods or something. And _I_ was his _daughter_?

I saw a blonde boy talking to Piper ungently about something. I walked over to Piper and spun her to face me. "What the _HECK_ just happened!?" I half-yelled at her. The boy looked shocked about something. I noticed that he had a small scar on his lip, and he had electric-blue eyes like I did. **(By the way, I know that Jason wears glasses, but I'm just gonna go with he's wearing contacts.)**

"You were claimed," she replied quickly. Her eyes turned from hazel to a bluish-green color. "By my dad?" I asked. She nodded, but I noted that her eyes shone with understanding. This moment just had huge impact on me. For so many years, I had thought my father was dead, until my mother told me he wasn't, but that he had just left. But now…

"Take her straight to Chiron," Piper told the blonde boy. He nodded, and motioned for me to follow him.

As we walked, he said, "My name's Jason. I'm your half-brother."

 **BAM! IN YOUR FACE WORLD, IT'S ANOTHER ZEUS KID! Geez, he just can't keep that oath in his pants, can he? Well you better get yourself ready, because if thought that was a** _ **shocker,**_ **(Sorry terrible pun. I hate puns anyway…) you will probably die of mind-blowing for the ending of this book…**

 **Anyways, I would really love you guys to leave a review for this story or the PJO/HoO AU story I want to write! Later!**

 **~aljutz04~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, sorry it took me a bit to update. Happy New Year! I have some reviews I would like to respond to, but first, thank you Durthee and BubblegumGenius for being my first followers!**

 **Okay, so to my reviews-**

 **Durthee: OMG THANK YOU! I was so afraid that no one would even like the story, so thank you sooo much! I will try to update as much as I can, so I'll try to keep you interested!**

 **BubblegumGenius: I know right! And no, I didn't think that your comment was weird, I really appreciated it! I'm really happy that you liked it! Oh, and I'll give you a hint- that has something to do with who her godly parent really is! If you can figure out who you think her parent is, PM me and I'll tell you if you're right or wrong, if you want to! And I actually like gym class myself, so I understand the people being lazy thing. Anyways, I hope my hint was helpful!**

 **Guest: Yes, I know that he's alive, but remember how he hadn't been back at camp yet at the end? So this picture was taken just after the war, but before his return, which I will include in this story by the way. I hope that cleared that up, and thank you, I try my best!**

 **SOOOO, now that I'm through with that, here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 5

 **Jason's POV**

As I walked Xena towards the Big House, I thought about my sister, Thalia. Xena kind of reminded me of her. Thalia was a Hunter of Artemis, so it was just me in Cabin One. But now that I had a half-sister, I guess I wouldn't be as lonely.

"So who's this Chiron guy?" Xena asked. I flinched and brought myself back to reality. "Um, he's the activities director here," I said.

"Well, where _is_ 'here' exactly?"

"Camp Half-Blood. People like you train here," I told her. She stared at me with an expression I couldn't read.

"So this is the place of emotionally unstable people?"

I did a mental face-palm. "No. Well, sort of. But I mean that almost everyone here is a demigod, like you." She tensed at the word 'demigod'. "You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, as good as it gets when you find out that your dad, who's been missing for your entire life, is actually an all-powerful god," she replied, her words full of sarcasm. I was about to say something, but a voice said, "Hello."

I looked up and realized that we had reached the Big House, and Chiron, in his wheelchair disguise, was waiting for us. "Are you Chiron?" Xena asked.

" Yes, and who might you be?" he asked her.

"Um, Xena Meyers."

"Well, welcome to Camp Half-Blood. Come inside with me. Thank you, Mr. Grace," he said. I nodded and watched as Xena walked inside, unsure of how she would feel when she walked back out.

 **Xena's POV**

I looked fine, but I felt like a freakin' train wreck. The guy, Chiron, seemed pretty nice, but a bit intimidating in a way. When we got inside, I didn't expect him to get out of his wheelchair and become a man-horse, but with the conditions of my life right now, he did. "W-what are you?" I managed.

"I am a centaur, my dear. I do have a few questions, though." I nodded anxiously, letting him continue. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Have you been claimed?"

"Yes."

"By whom?"

"Zeus, I think."

At this he stopped. "What did you say?"

"I think I was claimed by Zeus."

"I see," was all he said. I stood there uncomfortably as he thought.

"Well, it's about time you're told the truth, dear. Come with me."

 **Okay, so this chapter was really short, but I promise that the next chapter will be longer! And thank you all who follow, favorite, review, or even just read my story. I have read a lot of other great fanfics, and I love PJO and HoO so much that I was inspired to start writing fanfiction myself. This is my first fanfic, so anyone who takes the time to even just read my story, thank you so much, it means a lot to me! I will try to update as often as I can. And if you leave a review, even one saying I need to do something better, I appreciate it, because it tells me what I should fix.**

 **And for the AU fanfic I want to write- what do you guys think about a Band AU? I really like Band AUs, so I would also like to know what you guys think.**

 **OMG I JUST SAW THAT I'VE HAD LIKE 80 VIEWS OMG! That is AMAZING!**

 **Okay, so now that I've just had my little freakout, I think you guys are awesome! Happy New Year!**

 **~ajlutz04~**


	6. Author's Note 1

**A/N:**

 **Alright, so I want to give you all a fun challenge! I want to see if you guys can go back and use what I've written to figure out who Isabel's godly parent is! PM me and tell me who you think it is, and the first person to guess it right will get a shoutout! Thank you guys and please tell me if you have any ideas that you would like me to use, and I will try to fit them in! I hope you guys try the challenge, and may the best reader win! ;D  
**

 **~ajlutz04~**


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay, so now my story has like, 90 something views! OMG!**

 **Shoutout to alandlct for being the first person to favorite! Thanks so much!**

 **So, the challenge is going on, please participate! I decided that I may even make the challenge more interesting by giving whoever guesses correctly first their own character in my story, along with the shoutout! *Details about the challenge is on the previous page***

 **So, I'll continue with the story because I know you want me to!**

Chapter 6

 **Isabel's POV**

I didn't know what to think. When Xena was claimed by her father, Zeus, I felt so many things- fear, worry, confusion, shock, even frustration. Were _all_ claimings that freaky? I watched with unease as the blonde boy walked Xena off towards the blue house.

"Does anyone mind telling me _what_ is happening, exactly?" I said, irritated.

Piper turned to me. "That was my boyfriend, Jason. Apparently, he's Xena's half-brother. He's taking her to see Chiron at the Big House." I just stared at her for a second. "Um, okay."

I heard the shorter of the two similar boys snicker behind me. I whirled around and looked him in his blue eyes, causing him to stop laughing. My eyes were just inches from his, glaring into his. "Would _you_ care to explain what's going on, then?" I growled. I don't really know why I was going so intense on him. Maybe it was because I was really confused, scared, and rattled right now.

He grinned a really annoying grin, and shrugged. "Okay. You're life is a screwed up mess. The end." _Amen,_ I thought, and punched him in the arm. "Ow!" he yelped, rubbing his arm.

"Oh Connor, don't act like you didn't deserve that," Piper laughed. The taller boy, who must've been Travis, laughed.

"So, as true as that is, I still don't understand what's really going on," I said. Nora stood there looking amused, still wide-eyed with energy. "I think she won," she said, pointing to me.

"Ugh, fine. Gods, why did I get stuck with the least helpful rescue squad?" Piper groaned. "So, Isabel, you need to know what you're dealing with. Do you know the Greek myths about stuff like gods and monsters?" I nodded. I wasn't the sharpest on it, but I knew some Greek things. "So, as may have already guessed, they're true. All of the people here are demigods, and you're one of them. But as cool as it sounds, it's usually not." That confused me. "Why not?"

Piper made motioned for me to follow her, so I did. Connor, Travis, and Nora all stayed behind. We walked all the way to a patch of grass, where there was what looked like a graveyard.

Tall grave-like stones stood on either side of a short stone spire. The stones to its left side were headed with _THOSE WHO DIED SERVING AGAINST KRONOS_ and had a list of names under each heading.

To the spire's right side were identical stones, but were headed with _THOSE WHO DIED SERVING AGAINST GAEA_ and more names. I looked at the spire and saw words engraved on it. It said: _IN MEMORY OF LEO VALDEZ, THE BOY ON FIRE_. **(A/N: The spire was dedicated to Leo, since he died, but nobody knows that he's alive again other than him and Calypso, of course. He has not returned yet!)**

I noticed that Piper was looking at the spire with tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked her. Her eyes, now green, were filled with pain and sadness. A tear slid down her cheek. Unsure of what to do, I hugged her, and she cried quietly into my shoulder.

I just stood there, not sure what to do. Suddenly, running footsteps were coming our way. Piper didn't seem to notice it. I looked up to find Xena standing a few feet away, looking at Piper crying. Using my eyes, I signaled to Xena to come over, and relief washed over me like a wave.

Piper pulled away from my shoulder when she realized that Xena was there, her eyes red. "I-I'm sorry," she said shakily. "I-It's just that Leo and I were c-close friends. H-he died in a b-blast. It's been h-hard for me." I nodded.

Xena got a sad look on her face. "Piper, I know what it feels like to miss somebody close to you that died."

"Are you sure?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Piper, let me tell you about Adam..."

 **CLIFFHANGER! I FEEL SO FLIPPIN' EVIL RIGHT NOW! Anyways, are any of you wondering who Adam is? You'll find out next chapter! Anyways, now Xena and Isabel know about the demigod world, and a little bit about Leo!**

 **Okay, so the challenge. Please participate, because- 1) You will get a shoutout 2) YOU WILL GET YOUR OWN CHARACTER IN MY STORY! By the way, if you do win, I will ask you things like what you want the character of yourself's name is (it doesn't have to be your real name), who their godly parent is, their appearance, basic stuff like that.**

 **Please leave a review if you have questions or comments so I can reply to you!**

 **And PM me about who you think Isabel's godly parent is for the two awesome prizes above (shoutout and character!) Thank you guys for reading my story, and I hope you will continue to do so! ;D**

 **~ajlutz04~**


	8. Chapter 7

**OMG! OMG! I have successfully reached the goal of having over 100 views! YES! Thank you all so much, you are AMAZING!**

 **Okay, so you all know about my challenge. Please note that I cannot message you back if you are a Guest user! That is important! SO THE CHALLENGE CONTINUES!**

 **You should know that this chapter will be told in all italics because Xena is having a flashback as she's telling Piper the story. Any thoughts on Isabel's annoyance towards Connor? I know I do!**

 **So, on with the chapter!**

Chapter 7

 **Xena's POV**

 _It was the mid-afternoon in Providence. I was twelve, and my half-brother, Adam, was ten. My mom was at work, and since she was a single mom, money was hard to come by. The July air blew around us as we made our way home._

 _"Come on Adam!" I said. "I know a shortcut!" I led him to an alley between two brick buildings. But as we walked down it, I realized it was a dead end. "Dang it," I muttered. "Wrong one."_

 _Adam and I turned to exit the alley, but there was a man there, blocking our way. He wore all black and had on a mask. I screamed when he pulled a gun out of his jacket._

 _"Give me whatever you've got, or I'll shoot!" the man yelled. We just stood there, unsure of what to do. I mean, I was a twelve year old girl with my ten year old half-brother! What was I supposed to do?_

 _The man put his index finger on the trigger. I was freaking out now. I felt fear build up inside of me. Fear for me. Fear for Adam. Even if Adam was my half-brother, I cared for him more than anything._

 _The man aimed his gun at me and fired. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the bullet to hit. But it never did._

 _I opened my eyes and screamed. On the ground in front of me was Adam, bloody and breathing fast. The man was running from the alley, leaving me with my dying half-brother._

 _"Adam!" I yelled, tears pouring down my face. He looked up at me and said, "Take it and remember what a hero is." Those were his last words before he died right there. I stared at the small thing he had handed me. A small silver ring with a dark blue gemstone._

 _I slid it on my finger and cried. Adam, one of very few people who actually cared about me, had died._

 _And that was the moment that changed me for good._

 **THE FEELS! I'm so sorry if I just made you cry at all, but I did after I wrote this chapter. I just thought that there could be this kind of a moment that changed Xena, since she's so intense and kind of emo-punk.**

 **The challenge continues! Please try the challenge! And remember, I can't really respond to Guest answers. So please review on this story, and I want to know what you think about me writing a Band AU!**

 **Thank you all for being amazing!**

 **~ajlutz04~**


	9. Chapter 8

**CONGRATS DURTHEE! YOU ARE THE WINNER! I won't tell everyone the answer yet, but you win!**

 **Here's next chapter:**

Chapter 8

 **Xena's POV**

Wow. I just told Piper, a girl who I had just met, a story that only me, my mom, and Isabel knew. Piper and Isabel just stood there looking at me with sympathy as a tear rolled down my cheek.

Then the last thing I expected to happen- happened. They both hugged me, and we all stood in a small little group hug kind of thing. We stood like that for a while, then finally, I pulled away.

"What do we do now?" Isabel asked. I shook my head in joking disappointment at her. "Oh Izzy, we're doing your favorite activity. Chiron said we should check out the cabins we'll be in, then, it's time for a little gym class."

 _ **-LINEBREAK-**_

 **Isabel's POV**

Since I hadn't been claimed yet, Piper told me that I would be staying in Cabin Eleven with the Hermes kids. Xena was in Cabin One, with that Jason guy.

The first thing that happened when Piper pushed open the door to the Hermes cabin was pretty much not what I expected. I felt something wet on my head. When I opened my eyes, Piper and I were colorful messes. Paint. "STOLLS!" Piper roared. Laughter exploded from inside the cabin, making my face go red, not including the red paint already smeared on.

"Welcome to Cabin Eleven!" Connor and Travis laughed. I looked at Piper and reached a silent agreement. In unison, we walked up to them. Piper took Travis while I took Connor. I punched him in the gut, making him double over. Piper slapped Travis in the face. Yes, welcome indeed, welcome indeed.

 _ **-LINEBREAK-**_

 **Xena's POV**

I didn't know what to expect when I saw the cabins. There were twenty, all arranged to make an omega symbol.

Two larger white cabins stood out, facing where I stood. One had vines wrapped around the white columns in front of it, and peacock designs were beautifully done on the front. The other, which stood to the other large cabin's left, was decorated itself with streaks of lightning when it caught the light. I walked towards them. I guess my brain had this thing for Greek stuff, because my mind told me that they were the Hera and Zeus cabins.

I hesitated outside the large doors of the Zeus cabin, but I'm not sure why. I guess because this was the place that I actually belonged. People that my dad sired also lived in this cabin. This would actually be... a place that I was _supposed_ to be. That may not make sense, but that's what it felt like.

I pushed the door open, only to find Jason sitting on a cot there. There was one other cot to the right of Jason's, which had a chest beside it.

"Hey," I said quietly, and Jason looked up, giving me a small smile. "Hey. How's it going?"

I shrugged. "Nothing too exciting, other than the fact that my missing dad is the King of the Gods." He gave a weak laugh. "Yeah, I guess."

"What's wrong with you?" That caught his attention quick. "Huh?"

"You're all like, bummed out or something. What's going on?"

He sighed and stood up. I walked over to where his cot was. To my surprise, he wrapped his arms around me, squeezing me into a gentle hug. I found myself hugging him back. "What's wrong?" I asked again, softer this time.

"I guess I'm just feeling a lot of pressure now. I haven't been feeling... myself lately."

"Does it have anything about this guy Leo?" I asked. He and I released each other and sat facing one another on the cots. "How do you know about him?"

"Piper. She was crying at this graveyard-looking place before I got here," I explained, my voice still soft. I might've only known Jason for five minutes before now, but I guess having a half-brother again makes me feel... like I _can_ be gentle again.

"Oh," was all he said. We sat there in comfortable silence for a bit. I thought about everything I would have to go through with now that I knew I was a demigod. Chiron had explained it all to me, so that made it way easier for me.

"Oh!" I suddenly burst. Jason flinched. "What?"

"I'm supposed to go meet Isabel and Piper at some weapons shed!"

"Oh. I can take you there, if you want." I nodded, grateful for his offer, because I honestly had no idea where the weapons shed was.

We left the cabin, and didn't talk the whole way there. But it wasn't uncomfortable. I felt like it helped me get used to him.

And I kind of liked having a brother again.

 **Isabel's POV**

My jaw dropped. All of those awesome weapons on that one wall...

Dang. Gym class seemed like playing on the playground compared to this. _Real_ swords, guns, clubs, and other deadly stuff was just hanging on the wall and sitting in boxes in front of me. Now _this_ I could get used to.

I heard footsteps from outside and assumed that Xena was here. Piper walked over to the doorway, and I followed. Xena and that Jason guy were walking over to the weapons shed. Xena had a sincere smile on her face- something I hadn't seen in a long time. Wait, if Jason was also a child of Zeus, and Xena and him... oh. She had a half-brother again.

"Hey," I said when they came over. They both looked up and immediately stifled laughter. Oh, right, me and Piper were still completely covered in paint. "Long story," Piper and I said in unison.

"Oh, these are the moments where I wish I had a camera," Xena laughed. Jason laughed with her. "You two done yet?" I sighed, rolling my eyes. They nodded, straightening. "Good. Now, I don't think I've met your friend yet."I told Xena, pointing at Jason.

"Oh. I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. That's the Roman Zeus," he said, holding out a hand for me to shake.

"Isabel Truan. And I don't know who my dad is," I stated, shaking his hand with my paint-splattered one.

"Cool. Well, I'm sure you'll figure it out soon," Jason said. I grinned at Xena and said, "Well, it's time to play with some new toys."

 **Well, Xena and Jason are off to a good start! And congrats Durthee on winning my little challenge thing! I need some answers to the questions I sent on the PM thing so I can get your character in the story! Thank you guys for the support, and please review! It means so much!**

 **~ajlutz04~**


	10. Chapter 9

**So, Durthee's character will be in this chapter! Just so you know, the character's name is Claire.**

 **The weapons! This made Isabel quite excited! Isabel will be claimed in this chapter, so get ready for the reveal!**

 **So, without further ado, here's chapter 10!**

Chapter 9

 **Isabel's POV**

Piper and I were still covered in paint, but I didn't really care. Xena walked into the shed with me, and I swear her eyeballs almost popped out of head.

"We get to use these?" Xena asked incredulously. Piper walked in and nodded. Xena looked around and picked up a silver dagger. "Is this _real_ silver?" she asked. Piper walked over to her and nodded. "Can I have it?" she asked.

"Yeah, but you won't really be able to use it unless you come across bad wolves. Silver is one of the only things that can kill them," Piper explained. "So you might want to pick a second weapon."

"What about this?" Xena asked, picking up a bronze sword. It was sort of ridged on one side, kind of like a saw blade. "That's Celestial bronze. It's a common material used to make demigod weapons," Piper said.

"Sooo… I can use it?" she asked flatly. She always was impatient. Piper sighed and nodded.

"What about my weapon?" I asked. Jason walked over to where I stood.

"Well, it would be easier if we knew who your parent was-" he was interrupted by a glowing golden light. It seemed to be coming from… me!?

I looked up and yelped. Above me hovered a golden image of a harp-like instrument- a lyre- and a sun in the middle.

Everybody in the weapons shed kneeled.

"Hail Isabel Truan, daughter of Apollo, god of the Sun, music, archery, prophecies, and healing," Piper said.

 _ **-LINEBREAK-**_

After the image faded, I stood there in complete shock. My father was Apollo?

Before I could do anything else, something materialized in my hand. It was a bow, but there was no quiver of arrows. "What's that?" Xena asked shakily.

"It's a bow," I replied quietly, my voice a small whisper. Suddenly I had an idea. "Stand back," I told them. They moved aside, and I lifted my bow. I wasn't quite sure what I was doing, just that I knew that I had to do it. When I pulled back the string, the bow still unloaded, an arrow materialized. My friends' eyes widened. I fired the arrow.

It shot perfectly straight, sticking in the wall right between to close swords that hung close together. "How did you…" Piper began.

"I don't know," I answered honestly. "I think her dad gave her a magic item." Okay, that was a really strange sentence to hear, especially because it was being said to me.

"Well, I got somebody to help with training today," Piper said. We followed her out the shed, and I strung my new magic bow to my back.

 _Wow,_ I thought, _my dad is Apollo. And he just gave me a magic bow. Never thought that would go through my mind…_

We stopped at what seemed to be a training arena. Several other kids and teenagers were slicing up dummies, practicing maneuvering skills on each other, or shooting arrows or javelins at targets.

"Are we training here?" I asked. Jason and Piper both nodded.

A girl that looked about fourteen or fifteen came walking over to us. She had very straight blond hair that fell past her shoulders, gray eyes, and an unreadable expression. She wore an orange tee shirt under leather armor, jeans, and white Converse sneakers. A bronze sword hung sheathed at her side.

"Hi," she said. "I'm Claire Duncan. I'll be helping you guys train today." We nodded. "Have they been claimed yet?" she asked the other two. Piper and Jason both nodded. "Zeus and Apollo," he said.

"I can see. The bow kind of gives it away. You'll train with Will. He's one of your half-siblings," Claire told me. I nodded.

"Oh," she said, turning back to Piper and Jason. "I Iris-messaged Annabeth again. She said that she will be coming back to visit soon with a couple of friends." They nodded, and Piper whispered something to Jason. He nodded.

"So, you follow me," Claire told me. I obeyed, walking with her. "So, who's your parent?" I asked her. "Athena," she answered simply. "She's the goddess of wisdom, crafting, and battle strategy." I nodded.

"So, what's your name?" she asked.

"Isabel."

"Cool. Hey Will!" she yelled to a tall blonde boy, who was firing arrows at a target. The boy, who must've been Will, walked over to Claire and I.

"Yeah?" he asked. "This is your new half-sister, Isabel. You can show her stuff," Claire told him.

"Oh. Well Isabel, I'm Will Solace. My dad's Apollo too," he said. I nodded.

"Well, you two have fun firing arrows at circles. I'm gonna go help train the other new kid, the daughter of Zeus," Claire said, and walked off.

"Wait, there's another child of Zeus?" Will asked, clearly puzzled.

"Yeah, long story. Now let's go fire at the circles or whatever," I said, and walked over to an available target.

I pulled off my bow and lifted it up. "I may not be a child of Athena, but I'm pretty positive that you need an arrow to shoot," Will said behind me. "Nope," I said, pulling back the string. The arrow appeared, and I fired it straight for the bullseye. And naturally, my aim was perfect.

 _This is gonna be fun,_ I thought, ready to shoot another magic arrow.

I didn't know it then, but fun was everything this _wasn't_ going to be.

 **Oooh, suspense! So Isabel's dad is Apollo! And Claire, the daughter of Athena, was Durthee's character since he/she guessed that correctly! I may use Claire again later on in the story, just a heads-up.**

 **I will try to keep my updates up as much as I can, because my winter break ends tomorrow! D:**

 **And I decided to start writing Band AU for PJO/HoO, so you can check that out!**

 **Please review, it would help me out so much!**

 **~ajlutz04~**


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay, so suspense last chapter! I am super excited because I started this story sometime this week I think, and I already have over 200 views! Thank you awesome viewers!**

 **So, here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 10

 **Piper's POV**

Xena was actually pretty good! Jason helped her practice with her sword, and I taught her a few tricks with the dagger. She learned fairly quickly, and her skills made me even lose attention to the fact that I was still splattered in the Stoll's paint prank!

But I wasn't worried for Xena as much as I was for Isabel. Whenever Xena was working with Jason, I turned to look at Isabel working amazingly with her bow. Will was watching in awe, amazed by her accuracy.

"You okay?" a sweaty Xena asked, breathless. I nodded. "I'm just… I'm worried about Isabel."

"I am too. But she can take care of herself. As much as I hate it, she's pretty talented at this kind of stuff," Xena admitted.

For some reason, just then, I got the urge to check my dagger, Katoptris. I lifted my dagger and looked into it. I hadn't seen any images ever since the war against Gaea.

My eyes widened when images appeared. Some of my friends at the Roman camp jumping out of a van, a girl's face, and then… I dropped the dagger and stumbled back.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked as he stabilized me.

"M-my d-dagger…" I stuttered. He suddenly looked panicked. "What did you see?"

"I-I saw a-a symbol," I mumbled.

"A symbol of what?"

I stood on my toes and whispered into his ear. "Oh gods. This is _bad,_ " he said.

 _ **-LINEBREAK-**_

 **Isabel's POV**

I worked with Will for a few hours, practicing a few moves to go along with my shooting skills.

"We can stop now," Will said, noticing how tired I was. I realized that it was almost sunset, and left with Xena.

Within the next hour, I had showered and gotten changed into an orange camp shirt, jeans, and the same black Converse high-tops I wore here.

Will had shown me around Cabin Seven, and I had been given an empty bunk to sleep on. A chest sat on either side of the bunks, and I was given my own.

"So," I began, "What's it like?"

"What?" Will knit his eyebrows together.

"What's it like? Fighting monsters and doing demigod stuff?"

"Don't even get me started. It's all fun until suddenly some war pops up, like it usually does. So that's debatable," he replied. I nodded. I flopped on my bunk, when a horn blew in the distance. "Dinner!" Will yelled, and all of my half-siblings lined up behind Will. I honestly was just following everybody else's lead.

We walked out to a mess hall- but it had no ceiling or walls. "No way," Will muttered. Some people in the hall wore purple tee shirts while everyone else wore orange. "What's with the purple guys?" I asked the guy in front of me.

"Romans," he grunted, and turned back around. We all sat at a stone table together. There were nineteen other tables like it. One really long table at the front was seated with staff members, I assumed.

A bizarre man with a human for his top half and a white stallion for his bottom half stood and pounded a hoof, and everyone fell silent.

I noticed a girl wearing a purple cape standing up from the long staff table. She had long, dark hair pulled into a braid, and she wore gold battle armor under her cape. **(Guess who, ;D)**

"As most of you know, my name is Chiron. Those who didn't, welcome to Camp Half-Blood. We have some of our Roman friends here to visit us, so please note that there will be other campers in your campers, temporarily," the man-horse, which my brain triggered as a centaur for some reason, announced.

Some murmurs came from the other tables. I looked around at the other tables, and gasped quietly. All of the six kids from the picture in my dream were _here._

I saw the older raven-haired boy with sea-green eyes sitting alone at a table. The girl with curly blonde hair and stormy gray eyes sat at the same table Claire from the arena sat. I instantly recognized Jason as the blonde boy when I met him, from the scar on his lip. Piper was the girl by Jason. The muscular boy with military-style hair and dark, almond-shaped eyes sat at a table with a bunch of kids that looked about ready to tear you apart. The little girl with golden eyes and frizzy hair sat at a table with one other boy that looked slightly older than her.

But I got this gut feeling that something was missing from the big picture… but what? I shook off that thought when Will started telling me how the whole system with the dinner thing works.

I walked up to a bronze brazier and prayed silently to my father, as Will said to do.

 _Apollo,_ I prayed silently, _Dad, please help me. I'm just going along with it all and hoping that I'm getting it right. I'm lost, and I don't know what to think anymore. Something, anything would help. Please._ I scraped in some food into the brazier and sat back down.

After eating, we all started walking towards this amphitheater place. There was this amazing bonfire. Chiron made some minor announcements, and as we started to leave, I noticed the six kids all talking to each other. Seriously, they were starting to freak me out.

I hurried out of the stands to find Xena, and we started to talk

"Well, what do you think?" I asked her. She smiled. "I kind of like it here."

"You know, I haven't seen you smile like that in a long time," I told her. She looked like she wanted to say something else, but just then Piper came over to us.

"Can you guys come over here a minute?" she asked, and we followed her.

"These are my friends. Guys, this is Xena and Isabel, daughters of Zeus and Apollo," Piper said, and I paled. She was talking to the other five kids.

"You okay?" the raven-haired boy asked me, noticing.

"Um, yeah," I laughed nervously. Everybody looked at me strangely, but the girl with the stormy eyes saved me from my own discomfort.

"So, another Big Three kid?" she asked.

"What?" Xena and I asked in unison, knitting our eyebrows. Okay, creepy, but still.

"You seriously didn't explain the thing to… whichever the Zeus kid is?" the raven-haired kid asked Piper and Jason. Everybody else rolled their eyes.

"Are you kidding me, Seaweed Brain?" the stormy-eyed girl groaned.

"Is it seriously that hard to figure out?" the golden-eyed girl asked him.

"Well, I'm sorry that I'm not as smart as _some_ of you, Hazel," the raven-haired boy told her.

"You don't have to be a child of Athena to figure this out," the stormy-eyed girl sighed.

"But you are a child of Athena, Wise Girl," he pointed out. She and the golden-eyed girl, who must've been Hazel face-palmed, just as Piper and Jason did.

"That's not the point here," Piper said to him. "Percy, let me just figure this out for you."

"Xena, daughter of Zeus," she said, pointing to her.

"Isabel, daughter of Apollo," she finished, pointing at me.

"Oh," was all he said.

" _Anyways,"_ I cut in. "What is it with this Big Three thing?"

"Do you know about World War II?" Jason asked us. We nodded. "Well, it was kind of a demigod thing. There were a lot of deaths, so these three gods, all brothers, agreed not to have any more kids after that, since it was too dangerous. So they're called the Big Three- Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades."

"But since Zeus is my dad…" Xena pieced together the situation. "I still don't see this being a problem."

Piper sighed and continued for Jason. "Look, the children of the Big Three are really powerful, and that causes danger for them. So you see, monsters are more attracted to them, too, which also makes their life more endangered."

Xena paled even more than usual. Jason looked at Piper. "Great, now you've scared her."

"They were the ones who wanted to know," she shrugged. I put a hand on Xena's shoulder.

"So Piper," I said, interrupting. "Sorry to butt in, but do you mind telling us why you brought us over here, other than to amuse us with your arguing?"

She jumped. "Oh yeah! I wanted to introduce you guys to my friends."

"This is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon," she said pointing to the raven-haired boy.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." The stormy-eyed girl.

"Frank Zhang, son of Mars." The muscular boy.

"Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto."

"Wait, hold up," Xena said. "They're children… of _planets_!?"

Everyone but us, Hazel, Jason, and Frank snorted in laughter.

"Oh my gods," Annabeth laughed. "Okay, no. That's just Roman equivalents of some of the gods. Mars is Ares, Pluto is Hades, and Jason's father, Jupiter, is Zeus."

"Oh," Xena and I thought aloud.

"Um, I have a really weird question," I said suddenly without even meaning to. Everybody looked at me, waiting for me to ask.

"Um, do any of you happen to know about… dreams?" I asked uneasily.

Everyone but Xena and I looked at each other for a total of three seconds, turned their heads back in unison, and said, "Annabeth."

Annabeth looked at me expectantly. "Can we talk about it privately?" I asked after an awkward silence.

She nodded and lead me out of earshot of the others. "Shoot," she said seriously.

"So this morning, before Piper found Xena and I, I had this dream. The first thing I saw was a wall of pictures, but I could only really see two. One was a picture of you six, and the other was a picture of a group of kids. I could only make out two faces, though- mine and Xena's." She nodded, telling me to continue. "The scene shifted to me laying in a field. I couldn't move or speak, but there were two people over me- a boy and a girl."

Annabeth thought about this for a moment. "Describe them," she said.

I said, "Well, the boy had this unruly blond hair, silver glasses, and gray eyes. He looked around fifteen or sixteen. The girl had light purple hair and dark makeup. She looked about the boy's age. The girl was crying over me, but I couldn't tell why."

Her eyes were stormy. "I think I know the boy you're talking about, but I'm not sure about the girl, though. I'll let you talk to the boy tomorrow, if you want. I'm not entirely sure on the pictures, but I'll let you know if I figure it out," she concluded. I nodded, and we walked back over to the others.

"Okay, so it was nice meeting you guys, but I think we should go," Hazel said nervously when we returned. We all nodded and parted ways.

I got back to my cabin and hurriedly changed into an old tee shirt and sweats I was given, then crawled into my bunk.

I began to think about how I couldn't believe how only this morning I was being brought here. But before I could think too deeply, sleep took over me.

I wish I had known then that starting tomorrow, my life would never be the same again.

 **OKAY I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO POST THIS CHAPTER! I just got back to school from winter break, so I have to get back into that.**

 **I just really want to wish you luck on trying to figure out what Isabel's dreams mean, because I'm sure none of you will figure it out. But I've got plans. BIG plans…**

 **Anyways, I'll try to be more frequent on updates, so bear with me!**

 **~ajlutz04~**


	12. Goodbye

**Okay, so I know I haven't been updating. Now I want you all to know that I am completely heartbroken to tell you this, but I will no longer be a Fanfiction author. I am switching over to to write my stories. I will be continuing both** _ **Heroes vs Sirens**_ **and** _ **Rising Heroes (Book 1)**_ **on the site. If you want to continue following the stories, you can check on for them. Other stories will be posted there, too. My username is ajlutz04 still, and I will have the stories reachable from my profile page as well as personality quizzes and such. I'm so sorry that I'm doing this, but I have my reasons. Thank you all for being amazing, and never stop shining bright, like Zoe Nightshade and Bianca di Angelo do. Love you all, and goodbye!**

 **~ajlut04, signing off.~**


End file.
